The Blonde Escapade
by Flight Moore
Summary: The team has to deal with Max, and getting a woman's daughter back from him. They get close enough to pull the trigger, but can they do it or will he pull some trick out of his sleeve that makes Clay decide-again. Lots of fun and fighting! Girl fight :P T for language and insinuated notions!
1. Chapter 1

**1: Struggle and Say Goodnight**

Emilia struggled in the chains as she was dragged across a barren floor. A single light flicked on above her, making her squint through its sudden intensity. A burley man huffed at her feeble attempts to escape and pulled her a last foot to tie her to a pole.

She looked up at the man, squinting to see his face.

Emilia "Snake" Luis: Expert Escapist and Short Range Combat Specialist.

"What the hell is going on here? Who are you?" Emilia sneered as she struggled in the chains, the burley man walking away as she spoke, completely ignoring her demands.

She slumped on the ground, leaning against the pole, quietly feeling the chains for any lock. She stopped as a nicely dressed man walked into the light in front of her.

"Those chains were custom made for me just to keep _you_ in them. They were tricky even for me to figure them out when I first got them. I accidently chained myself in them for a day until I figured out how to unlock them."

Emilia glared at him, "Who are you?"

He smiled, bending down to stare level with her, "I am Max. Your new employer. I know you probably don't like me right now," He pursed his lips as he thought. "Probably will hate me after this negotiation is done, but that doesn't matter."

She glared even harder at him.

His smile grew bigger. "You see the thing is, there is a group of men," He balked at himself. "And a woman that want me dead. But, I can't let that happen so," Gesturing to her, "That is why I've brought you here."

She sneered at him, "I'm not a hired hand anymore _Max_." She leaned forward, "I won't kill for you." She lifted an eyebrow, questioningly. "Got it?"

He nodded and frowned. "Yeah I understand." He stood, "So that's why I brought in a peace offering." He gestured with his gloved hand. "Bring the girl here."

A second burley man walks into the light, pushing a little girl along. She muffles a cry under a potato sack, "Mommy?"

Emilia instantly pulls at the chains, cursing at Max, "Let her go you bastard!" She looks at the burley man. "Get your hands off of her!"

Max smiles, "I would never touch a little girl," He pulls the bag off of her head, her blonde hair falling around her shoulders. "I'm not that kind of man Emilia."

Emilia pulls at the chains, staring lovingly at her daughter, "It's going to be okay honey. I'm right here, I won't let anyone hurt you." The little girl nodded, her face puffy from crying. The burley man pulled and squeezed on her arm causing her to cry out in pain.

Emilia stood on her knees, trying her hardest to get out of the chains. She shot an icy glare at Max, "I am going to kill you before the others even get to you!"

He laughed mockingly, grabbing her chin, "And how are you going to do that when you can't even escape?" He let go roughly. "I don't want to hurt the girl, god no." He looked down, shaking his head, "I hate having to rely on this but I need your skills to get the job done."

She shifted in the chains glancing at her daughter, "Fine."

He looked at her with a wide smile, "So glad I could finally get you to accept my offer." He began to walk away then looked back at her, pointing as he spoke. "Oh and there will be quite the payout when you kill them."

She glared at him, settling down onto her knees.

The burley man pulled her daughter away, "Say goodbye to your mother." The girl struggled in his arms, looking back at Emilia with a fearful look. "Mommy!"

Emilia smiled gently at her, "Be a good girl while I'm gone okay?" The little girl stared at her. She was pulled through a door and disappeared from sight.

Emilia sagged, staring down at the floor. She twitched her head, her blonde hair covering her face like a curtain.

The first burley man began to walk over to her, "Say goodnight lady." She smiled. Two steps closer. Emilia jumped onto her butt, her feet sliding out from under her, tripping the man. She lay on her back kicking him in the throat with her left and kicking her right heel into his sternum.

He let out a sputtering breath, blood popping out of his mouth as a bubble formed on his lips. She smiled sweetly, "Goodnight."

Her hands slid out of the chains and she gave them a brief look, "Just a chain?" Her face contorted in shame and anger.

Emilia scooped up the mans gun and ran to the door, holding it with both hands at her waist. She entered the room, holding the gun up in every direction.

A car squealed away, leaving the bay doors with a puff of smoke.

Emilia chased after it, aiming the handgun at the car. "Fu-uck." She screamed angrily. The car quickly faded in the distance.

* * *

**Yes! XD The story is finally done! Had a great time writing it and hope you guys Love it!**

**Read and review! you'll be loved if you do :P**

**XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**2: Short and Cute**

Aisha entered the room, smiling unhappily at the Losers. "We have a problem." She gave Clay an angry stare. "Max." Aisha Fadhil: Unknown.

Clay stood from his stool, glaring at her. "What is it?" Lt. Col. Franklin Clay: Operational Controls.

Pooch, Jensen, and Cougar stared at her, pausing in cleaning their weapons.

"Max has hired someone to come after us. We won't be able to stay here for much longer." She said, staring back at the uncertain stares of the others.

Pooch rolled his eyes, "One person is no big deal. We can handle." Sgt. Linwood "Pooch" Porteous: Transpo and Heavy Weps.

Jensen nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I mean Clay handled you alone." Cpl. Jake Jensen: Comms and Tech.

Aisha gave him a cold glare. Pooch high fived him, laughing non-stop.

She sighed angrily. Clay smirked, holding back the urge to laugh. "So why has this one tripped your defenses?"

Aisha turned on him, giving him a cold glare, "Ever heard of the Snake?"

Clay lifted his eyebrow questioningly. "The Snake?" He bent over laughing unable to hold it any longer. Aisha crossed her arms, staring off in the distance angrily.

"I have." Cougar said. Sgt. Carlos "Cougar" Alvares: Long Range Eliminations.

"I have seen her in action too." The team looked at him, Jensen lifting his eyebrows in surprise. Pooch stared with his mouth open, his eyebrows slowly moving up.

Clay frowned, his brows furrowing. "Is _she_ worth the worry Cougar?" Cougar shrugged, "It is safer at a distance."

Jensen laughed, "Sounds like she's got quite the bite?" Pooch smirked beside him, holding back a laugh. "She as poisonous as a Viper?" Cougar glared at them both, "Yes."

Aisha walked over to the table the three of them were sitting at. She leaned against the table. "Look her up Jensen." Jensen pulled out a small pocket computer and began poking on it. Clay came over to the group, his arms crossed.

"How do you even know about this?" Pooch asked Aisha. She glared at him, "I have more contacts then you know Pooch. I like to keep an eye on my enemies."

Pooch returned her glare, "So you know where Max is at?"

She rolled her eyes, sighing, "Sadly I'm not that close." She pursed her lips, looking at Jensen, "Did you find her yet?"

Jensen smiled excitedly, "Can you say Aphrodite?" Pooch grabbed the device from Jensen, sighing in annoyance, "Give it here." He looked down at the screen, a smile pulling at his lips. A laugh escaped him, "Damn." He held the screen to show the others, smiling from ear to ear. "Beautiful blonde like her, she doesn't even look like the type who likes to break a nail. She won't be any hassle."

Cougar smirked, flicking his hat at Jensen. "Good luck my friend."

Jensen blushed, grabbing the pocket computer from Pooch. He scrolled through it. "Wow she's short, only 5"6'. She has blue eyes, lovely blonde hair. She's a c cup, likes to wear form fitting shirts…"

Clay smirked, taking in Aisha's glare, "Give us something useful Jensen."

Jensen flashed him a handsome smile. He continued to scroll, "Says here she is an expert escapist, escaping even from a straight jacket. She is great at hand to hand, knowing nearly every close quarters fighting style. She's been on one hundred and thirty four silent missions, hitting her target every time…"

"The Pooch doesn't want to deal with that," Pooch said as his eyebrows shot up. Jensen gave him an odd look before looking back down at the pocket computer. "The Pooch has a wife and son to deal with," He joked. Pooch frowned at him. Jensen looked up at the group, "She has a six year old daughter."

Clay wiped his hand down his face, "Is she still in the service?"

Jensen looked down at the device, shaking his head, "She's been out for _six_ years." He looked up at Clay, "Do you think Max could have her daughter?"

Clay looked at him, his face stern, "I think it's very possible." He thought for a moment. "If she was hired to kill us she'll have up to date information on us. She'll be able to find us. And if Max has her daughter, she'll see this through as fast as she can."

Aisha eyed him, "Then we set up here and wait." Clay shook his head, smirking slightly, "No. We go to her."

Jensen stood up; grabbing a handgun off the table, "Think she'll know anything about Max?" He put it in a thigh holster. "I already sense that we aren't going to just kill her," He received a glare from Clay. He held his hands up in surrender, "Not that I am saying we should, she has a daughter, it's just if she's such a great escapist…" He looked at the others. "How are we going to bind her?"

They all smiled at him, laughing lightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**3: A Common Enemy.**

A phone rang inside the room. A small red light blinking on the phone that hung on the wall next to the door. Emilia gave it a look as she picked it up, putting it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Ah Emilia, I forgot to mention earlier," Max's voice dropped to a menacing tone. "You have seventy two hours to get the job done. If it's not done by then you can say goodbye to your dear daughter." Emilia glared out the door, tears beginning to line her eyes. "Look to your right, there should be a small table. Have you looked?" Emilia glanced at it. "On it is a clock counting down your time as well as a small bag that should allow you to get the job done. In three days time we will meet back there, you with the Losers, dead I hope, and me with your daughter and money. Have fun." Click.

Emilia threw the phone at the wall, screaming angrily as tears slid down her face. "Fucking bastard! I am going to kill you, you son of a bitch!" She stomped over to the table, breathing heavily. A wire snapped at her ankles and the countdown on the clock began. She gave it an icy glare.

She grabbed the small black satchel, dumping the contents onto the table. A handgun, silencer, extra bullets, pocket computer, cuffs, a halved piece of paper, and a set of keys fell out of the bag. Emilia sighed heavily, leaning against the table. Her head drooping as she stopped her crying and calmed herself.

She stood straight, sliding the paper off the table with an attitude of carelessness. "This better be fucking interesting." She unfolded the paper. "Shit!" She sneered, folding the paper again, looking around unhappily. She closed her eyes tightly for a second, "For Erin." She opened her eyes and looked at the paper again.

The paper was a printed page with five wanted pictures with names under them. Ist: Lt. Col. Franklin Clay. 2nd: Aisha al-Fadhil. 3rd: Cpl. Jake Jensen. 4th: Sgt. Carlos "Cougar" Alvares. 5th: Sgt. Linwood "Pooch" Porteous.

"The Losers…" She smiled unhappily, laughing manically. "Anyone else would be dead by now. Isn't that what I was told? God it's been such a long time since I heard about them. Lucky sons a bitches is what they are." She shook her head, throwing the paper on the table.

Emilia put the contents back into the satchel, throwing it over her shoulder. She grabbed the keys, glaring at them angrily before walking out the door. An old brown Jeep waited for her on the other side of the building. She hopped inside and started the Jeep. "This should be fun."

**Later…**

She pulled into her drive way and got out of the vehicle. "To think I had just put my daughter to bed before this happened." She squinted up at the sun. "So much for sleep." She stepped on her porch, her door slightly ajar.

Emilia put her hands in the satchel, connecting the silencer to the handgun. She cautiously pushed the door with her foot, her right hand partially in the satchel still. Nothing. She took her shoes off at the door, her socks much quieter on the linoleum than sneakers. Laughter sounded from in the house. She closed the door but didn't' latch it, staying as silent as possible.

Emilia pulled out the gun, walking down the entrance hall. She kept to the left, peeking into a kitchen. Nothing. More laughter and loud speaking. "Gosh this place is so nice. Wish I could have a place like this." A man said, his voice that of genuine interest. She went to the right side, sneaking up to the entrance of the living room at the end of the hall.

She held the gun out in front of her, walking into the living room. "Who the hell are you?" She asked to the African man on the couch.

A gun clicked behind her, grazing her hair, "We would like to ask you the same question." The man on the couch turned around, pointing a gun at her over the couch. He lifted an eyebrow questioningly. Emilia held her hands up. "Good," The man said behind her.

Two others walked into the open from behind her, a blonde man with glasses, and a Latino with a cowboy hat. A darker skinned woman walked in through a different hallway sipping on a glass of Orange Juice. "Hope you don't mind, I got thirsty," She gave her a smirk, glaring at her in the process.

Emilia smirked unhappily, "The Losers. So nice of you to come to me."

Jensen smiled foolishly, "Well, we figured what the hell, you want us dead, Max wants us dead, may as well give ourselves to one of you."

Cougar grabbed the gun out of her hand, stepping back and pointing it at her.

Emilia searched the faces around her, searching the room for exits at the same time. "As I said, so nice of you to come, but," Emilia looked behind her, the door to her office wide open.

Clay stood behind her, giving her a handsome smile, "Don't even think about lady."

"Damn…what if I already did?" She rolled to the floor, spinning around his feet like a snake, and running slash crawling into the room.

No shots were fired. Emilia pulled a handgun from a drawer in her desk, pointing it at the doorway. She hadn't closed the door. Clay slowly walked in, his gun trained on her. "You're quick but your also trapped." He smiled devilishly as he did a quick glance around the room. Only a closed window on the far wall.

Emilia glared at him. "Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"We have a proposition for you." One of the men yelled from the living room. Clay smirked, nodding his head at her. "My team and you have a common enemy. Max." Emilia gave him a hard glare. He returned it. "He has your daughter doesn't he?" She said nothing. "She's only six so she's not old enough to be in school yet. Your family lives hours away and it's a Saturday and she's nowhere to be found."

Emilia stood up, still pointing the gun at his face. "I suspect you first came across Max in Bolivia during your special ops against Fadhil. I find it funny that you have teamed up with his daughter."

Clay gave her a cold stare. "Put the gun down and we can swap stories."

Emilia placed the gun down with an angry thud. She glared at Clay, "He has my daughter yes."

"And he's killed my friend and has made us wanted fugitives," Clay said.

Emilia smirked, "Then we have a common enemy."


	4. Chapter 4

**4: Jumbled Sarcasm**

In the living room. Jensen and Pooch sit on the couch looking back at Clay and Emilia. Cougar leans against the sidewall, pointing her gun at the ground. Aisha partially sits on the back of the couch, smiling devilishly at Emilia.

Clay holsters his gun, giving her a handsome grin. "So can we redo introductions?" Emilia nodded, keeping a neutral face. She leaned against a cabinet by the office door.

Clay gestured to each person as they were introduced, "Aisha, Pooch," He smiled. "Jensen," He waved. "Cougar," Serious glare. "And I am Clay. We are the Losers."

Emilia glared at Cougar until he stopped and looked away. "I am Emilia Luis. You obviously have questions so go ahead and ask." She said looking at Jensen.

Jensen opened his mouth to talk, Pooch rolling his eyes beside him. "Not a question but you are very beautiful in person. Just wanted to put that out there, thought it might break the tension." Pooch gave him a sidelong look that categorized him as an idiot.

Emilia smirked, holding back a laugh.

Clay made a face at him. "I'm so glad you thought that was important to say. Anyone else have anything to say about her looks?" He asked. Jensen held up his hand, "Yeah, you definitely don't look like the killer your nickname suggests. The Snake…just doesn't seem right."

Pooch glared at him, "And that's why Cougar gets all the women. The stuff that comes out of your mouth sometimes." Aisha and Pooch knuckled and laughed. Cougar smirked at Jensen's frown.

Emilia watched the group with a small, amused smile. She stared at Cougar. Cougar looked at her, loosing his smirk. "Why do I feel like I know you?" She asked. He just stared at her. "Your face is so familiar…"

He glared at her, "You don't."

Jensen looked at him, "But you told us that you saw her in action. Wouldn't that give premise for knowing each other?" Cougar glared at him angrily. "Maybe she fought you at some time?" Cougar glared harder, Jensen raising his arms in surrender, "Alright. I won't ask further. Was just curious is all." He smiled at him innocently, "Maybe a glance as you passed?"

Cougar shook his head, "We don't know each other."

Clay sighed, "Both of you shut up." They looked at him. "If they know each other, it doesn't matter right now. What matters is Max and the fact that he has her daughter."

The group stared at her briefly, their attitudes shifting to business. Jensen looked her up and down, "Doesn't even look like she had a daughter." He whispered. Pooch smacked him on the back of the head, "Shut up yo."

Aisha set down her orange juice on a side table, "When did Max take her?"

"He took us both during the night. I had just put her to bed last night when it happened." She said, exasperated. "I was walking out her door when I was bagged and cuffed. I could hear her screaming as his men took her too. I was nearly out of the cuffs when I was knocked out. Woke up as I was being dragged through some warehouse."

"So you're saying that you were _Taken_?" Jensen asked, smirking. Emilia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Aisha glared at him. "What?" He asked. He sighed, "Being quiet."

"What did Max say to you?" Clay asked.

Emilia glared at the floor, shaking her head. "Talked about how he had you guys after him and how he didn't want that so he brought me there." She looked up at Clay, her face contorted in anger. "I told him that I was retired and wouldn't work for him which is when he brought in my daughter. "

Pooch nodded in understanding, "And that's when you couldn't say no. So he took your daughter knowing you wouldn't work for him even if he gave you a great payout." He looked at Clay. "He sounds pretty desperate to me."

Clay nodded, "He's scared. We know who he is and what he looks like, making this job that much easier. Not only us but those he worked with are after him now unless he gets them the bombs they paid for."

"I think I know how to make every party happy." Emilia said.

Clay smiled at her, "Then let's get to work."

"Damn, I love this stuff." Jensen said as he finished Aisha's orange juice. Aisha looked at the side table then glared at Jensen, "You little…" She grabbed the glass and walked out of the living room.

Emilia laughed lightly, "Maybe we should start with drinks first."


	5. Chapter 5

**5: Time and Planning**

Gathered around the dinning room table. Jensen and Emilia are looking at their pocket computers, hers a newer version of his. "I am so jealous right now." He said, as he held his hand out to her, "Can I?" She handed him the pocket computer. He moaned, "Ahn… It's got a bigger memory, larger screen. God I hate it when they make one product and then later make one just a little bit better." Emilia gave him an odd look, nodding slowly.

Clay walked past, grabbing Emilia's pocket computer and handed it back to her. He continued to walk around the table. Emilia smirked, blushing slightly. "Such a Debbie downer some times," Jensen said, looking down at his own pocket computer.

Pooch sipped on a glass of water, "Three days huh? That just doesn't seem realistic to me."

Emilia smirked devilishly, "You really don't know me Linwood." He frowned, "Just call me Pooch please." She nodded.

Emilia scrolled through her pocket computer, smiling when she found what she was looking for. "A-ha. These are the men he sold to. One in China, Russia, and Mexico." She pushed the device to the center of the table. "They are some of the most profitable people in those parts and would greatly benefit if those bombs were used the way they wanted."

Aisha picked up the pocket computer, scrolling through it with her finger. "I'm surprised they aren't from warring nations. These are all in peace so far as I know."

"The ones in war are the ones with little money to buy a Snuke. He had them priced at a hundred million each. Not something easily affordable."

Aisha looked at her and handed the device back to Clay. He scrolled through it.

"Said you knew a way to make each party happy," Aisha stated with a credulous look. "And how would that be?"

"Even the rich can be reached." Emilia said. Jensen laughed beside her. "Nice word play." Emilia gave him another odd look. "What, rich, reach…ah never mind." He continued to scroll.

Cougar sat down in a chair, taking the device from Clay.

"So you want to call them up? They aren't going to be as easy to reach as you think." Clay said. "Even if they did, do you think they'd really believe you when you say that you have Max? They'd probably believe better if they got his head in a box."

Emilia shook her head side to side. "True, but they also care about their money and the bombs. If they want Max, they want his money just the same. He hasn't paid them back yet." She looked at Aisha. "He no doubt believes he can get them a different bomb in place of the Snuke."

Clay nodded, leaning against the table.

Emilia leaned on the table, giving him a stern look. "On the third day, about sixty eight hours away, he wants to re-meet at the warehouse with you all dead. If I can contact the men, get them to come or even a personnel and get you all there… I think we may be able to take out Max."

"And how do you plan on taking us there?" Cougar asked, glaring at her.

She glared back, "We have a whole day to blow. I've always liked cage matches."

Jensen laughed, adjusting his glasses. "Are you suggesting fighting? Each of us?"

Emilia nodded, looking at the room, "It'd be fun and challenging. I've been out for six years, I'm a little rusty. Besides that, it'll give you a chance to see how I operate."  
Pooch looked at her, "C'mon, we aren't going to fight you." Emilia stared at him, an eyebrow arching up. "Not because you're a girl or anything. It's just why?"

"I will," Aisha piped, raising her hand as she looked around the table. The guys stared at her, Jensen smiling from ear to ear.

Clay held back a laugh. He looked at Emilia giving her a curious grin. "If you can take three out of the five of us down we'll cooperate fully with your plan no questions asked. One less and we do this my way."

Emilia gave him a 'really' look. "Only three?" He nodded. "Can I name the order?" He smirked but shook his head, "We'll go up as we please. But I will say that Jensen is first."

Aisha scoffed at him. He gave her a handsome smile then looked at Jensen, "What do you say?"

Jensen pursed his lips, thinking briefly, "Sounds like a challenge. I'm in. But do I have to be first? Maybe you should have Cougar go first, blow off some past steam. He seems pretty irate around her if you ask me." Cougar glared at him. "Just pointing out the obvious Cougs."

Clay shook his head, "You're first."


	6. Chapter 6

**6: Fights and Fun**

"Are you sure it's ok to do this in your backyard?" Pooch asked. They walked through the house to the deck doors, walking outside.

Emilia pointed around her large yard, "Eight foot, wooden fence. Neighbors aren't very nosey so we should be fine. If they do, I'll just say we're having a few beers."

Pouch contemplated it and nodded. "Can I ask how much this place costs you a month? Me and my… I'm looking for a bigger place like this?" Emilia smiled at him, "Round eight hundred, pretty cheap for this neighborhood." Pooch looked around, nodding.

The Losers spread around, Jensen and Clay grabbing a lawn chair in each hand. Clay and Aisha sat beside each other, Pooch taking a seat by Aisha, and Cougar beside him. Emilia picked up play toys and threw them up by the house.

She stood calmly, watching Jensen. He walked up to her with his hand in his pocket and his left hand rubbing his neck. "Do we have to do this?" He asked. She slumped, rolling her eyes. He looked back at the others. Clay smiled and gestured for him to do it.

Pooch leaned close to Aisha, "Fifty says she'll win?" Aisha smiled, "Make it a hundred." Pooch nodded, moving comfortably in his chair.

Emilia smiled at Jensen, "Would you like me to make the first move?" He took his hands out of his pockets and held them up by his face. He nodded quickly, "Yeah, yeah, go."

She flinched a fake, making him jump backward. He pouted, "Ah, come on. No fakes." Emilia took advantage of his pout, going in close and twisting his wrist around. She kicked the backs of his knees so he fell onto them and then held a hand straight by his neck. "You're out."

He sneered at the pain in his wrist. "You can't be serious?"

Aisha and Pooch laughed, "You're outta there." Pooch pulled out his wallet, handing Aisha a wad of twenties.

"What'd you do, let her win?" Clay asked with a smirk.

Jensen got up, rubbing his wrist. He nodded, looking utterly confused. "Yeah…" He walked over to the team, Aisha instantly stood, smiling wickedly. Jensen fell down into her seat. "I'm up," Aisha said.

Pooch smiled at Jensen, "Smooth moves man." Jensen glared at him.

Clay sat forward, looking at Pooch, "Two hundred says Aisha wins?" Pooch looked at the two girls, his smile growing wide. "Three says it'll be Emilia." Clay nodded, putting his elbows on his knees.

"Girl fight!" Jensen yelled. He looked at Pooch, "I love girl fights." The guys just laughed.

Emilia smiled at Aisha, her hands going up beside her face. "We're going to have a few happy men when this is done?" Aisha laughed, smiling brightly. "You have no idea. Ready?" Emilia nodded.

Aisha started, punching low at her thighs. Emilia moved her thigh, bringing it up to knee her in the elbow. Aisha glared at her, kicking at her head. Emilia fell to her hands, jumping on her butt as she used her legs to trip Aisha. She fell down, rolling to the side as Emilia went to grab her arm. She jumped to her feet, her butt directly in Clay's face.

Pooch and Jensen covered their mouths, smiling widely as they laughed at Clay.

Aisha glared at Emilia. She rushed up to her, throwing multiple punches. Emilia purposely took a hit to the gut, grabbing onto Aisha's arm. She held her arm with her left hand and pulled her hair with her right. Emilia kneed her in the gut then elbowed her on the back. Aisha fell to the ground flat on her face.

Pooch and Jensen both stared wide-eyed at them. "Holy shit," Pooch breathed, a smile pulling at his lips. "She's good…"

Emilia stood, breathing heavily. Aisha slowly got on her hands and knees, flinging her hair back so she could look up at her. Emilia smiled playfully at her, "Still kicking?" Aisha began to stand and then fell onto her hands as she kicked her feet out, tripping Emilia to her butt.

Emilia sneered. Aisha came at her, going in to grab her arms. They grabbed arms and Emilia fell back, putting her feet under Aisha and kicked her backwards. She rolled on the ground, quickly crawling over to her and kneed her in the chest, holding her arm down.

Emilia held her left hand to her throat. "You're out." She smirked.

Aisha glared at her, frowning unhappily.

Pooch beamed, hitting Clay on the arm, "Pay up?" Clay's head fell, his shoulders shaking as he laughed. Jensen smiled and was having a hard time holding back a laugh. Cougar stared at the girls, a smirk crossing his face.

Aisha ignored a hand up, getting up and storming over to where the men sat. She glared at Jensen, quieting him before he said anything. Clay threw his wallet at Pooch, "Take whatever's in there. I'm up." He stood and walked up to Emilia.

He jogged a second, loosening himself. He gave her a handsome smile, "You're a good fighter, a little rusty around the edges. The way I see it, you've only won on luck alone." Emilia winked at him.

She shuffled her feet. She kicked him in the back of the knee, falling him to one knee and then wen to kick him across the head. He blocked her leg, punching her in the thigh. Emilia sneered, stepping back and favoring her right leg. He gave her a cocky grin, quirking his head to the side.

"You got this Clay." Pooch yelled. "Stick to her right side."

Emilia smiled and stood normally, glaring at Pooch. Clay went in for a jab, Emilia dodging in the knick of time. She ducked right and threw a punch at his stomach. She advanced with a punch to the jaw. He fell back a step. She slid in close, grabbing his right arm and spinning around to his backside. She put her leg on his back and used it to pull. He groaned in pain. Clay began to turn and Emilia used him as a support. She twisted back his arm normally, spinning around it and kicking him across the face. Clay glared up at her, stretching his jaw. He jabbed at her, hitting her in the arm and side. She fell backward. She slid between his feet, jumping to her feet and wrapped her arm around his neck. She kicked the back of his knees and he fell to them. She fell onto her back, her right leg wrapping around his right arm. She constricted him.

"You're out."

He tapped on her arm and she instantly released him.

He was bent over and breathing heavily. He smiled at her, "I see," Pants. "Where you get your," Pants. "Nickname from. It fits."

She sat back, leaning on her arms. "That makes three." She glanced at Pooch and Cougar, "Unless you want to fight me too. Maybe win back the pride of your fellow team members?" She challenged.

Pooch held up his hands, "Pooch is out. Sorry guys, the Pooch doesn't want to fight her. Pooch will get his ass whooped," He laughed.

Jensen nodded in agreement, "Snakes eat Pooch's." He laughed. "So it'd be best you stayed out, she might bite your tail off if you did." Pooch shook his head and laughed. He gave Jensen an evil sidelong look.

Emilia stood, "Well then, would you guys like a beer?"

Cougar stood, glaring at Emilia, "I will fight you. I will win their prides back," He smirked at Jensen. "Except for Jensen's. He can win that back if he wants it."

Jensen gaped at him, "Hey man, that's not cool."

Clay nodded, "Whoever wins, I'll buy you…I don't know, I'll buy you whatever you want."

"Another Sniper." Cougar said.

"A new car." Emilia smirked.

Clay rolled his eyes and plopped down in Cougar's chair.

Jensen sat forward, clapping his hands. "Woo! Come on Cougs, beat this woman." Pooch, Clay, and Aisha gave him a credulous look. "Wha-oh! Um… don't 'beat' her, just…" He sat back. "Shutting up."

Emilia faked a kick to his shins and punched at his jaw. He blocked, grabbing her arm in the process and twisted it. She sneered, taking in a quick breath. He jabbed at her armpit and spun her into him, wrapping his arm around her neck.

"You're out." He whispered in her ear.

Jensen sat forward, staring in shock as Cougar easily took her out. "Did he just?" He looked at Pooch who also stared on in surprise, "He did." Aisha glared at Cougar's back.

Emilia slid out of his grip, rolling out between his legs. She kicked him away in the butt. He turned, surprised. She smirked up at him, "Not yet, I'm not." She jumped onto her feet and quickly advanced toward him. She performed a few upper cuts, Cougar blocking quickly.

"You know, I didn't know Cougar was that good at close range combat." Jensen said. "He's always fought from a distance… Never would've guessed." He peered at Emilia. "She really is a good fighter, even after six years of not fighting, she's got muscle memory still. Must practice."

Pooch glared at him, "What happened to shutting up?" Jensen shrugged. "Can't help it. I'm a blubberer." Pooch laughed and looked away.

Cougar blocked a kicked, keeping his foot behind hers. He open palmed her chest, making her fall over. He caught her left arm, her left knee hooking around his. He held his hand by her neck. He smirked, "You're out twice now."

Emilia huffed, glaring up at him. Cougar pulled her back up, "Good?" She smirked, grabbing his hat and putting it on her head. She ran away, "Now I'm good." She stood behind the guys, them laughing.

"Ah, Cougs." Clay said. "You've got quite the head of hair under there. You should let it flow in the breeze for a while." Cougar glared at him. He reached for Emilia, as she got close. She flinched away.

Jensen flicked his head as if he had hair. "Let it flow in the breeze like a model. Maybe do some poses," He laughed. Pooch began to laugh harder, leaning over in his chair. "It's good for your hair to breath. If I had locks like yours I'd purposely stand in the wind," Jensen said.

* * *

**I love these guys! They are so much fun and easy going when they aren't all business!**

**XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**7: Hung-Over **

"The Pooch doesn't feel very good," He said as he rubbed his forehead, walking into the kitchen. "What happened last night? I remember the fighting and then some talking and then some beers."

Jensen pulled out a chair for him, giving him a sympathetic smile. "Trust me I know."

Emilia walked over with a cup of coffee, setting it on the table in front of him. "Just a note, it's six in the morning. Last night nothing happened except the fact that I let you and Jensen raid the minifridge in my garage." She gave Pooch a crooked smile. "That's where all of my drink supplies are. And guess how it looks now?"

Pooch rolled his eyes, rubbing his temples, "Sparkly white?"

Emilia winked at him. "Good guess."

Cougar walked into the kitchen, his hair slightly askew. Jensen gave him a once over, "How come you don't look like you're as hung over as us?" Cougar gave him a wink and a smile.

Emilia walked over with another coffee. She gave Jensen and Pooch a small smile. "You were the only two who drank any last night. Started as a competition and then it just went a little further from there." Her hand slid across Cougars shoulder as she walked away. "It was actually quite funny."

Pooch glared at Cougar. "Is there," He covered his hands over his face, groaning. "God I feel like shit. Can't even think straight."

Jensen patted Pooch in the back, receiving a glare for doing so. "I'm with you there Pooch. For me this just feels uncomfortable. I'm always so bubbly and chatty, now it hurts to talk." He gently put his head on the table. "I don't ever want to get drunk again."

Emilia sat down next to Cougar, sipping her coffee. She slapped her hand on the table, "Ah, that's what I forgot to do!" Jensen and Pooch glared at her. She smiled, holding back a laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry did I disturb your brains?"

"Not funny lady, not funny." Jensen rested his head back down on the table with a moan.

"Look if you want to sleep some more. There is a perfectly comfortable bed in my room not being used." Emilia suggested. Cougar quickly looked at her, shaking his head.

Pooch sighed, removing his hands from his face. "That'd be wonderful." Cougar instantly stared down at the table nonchalantly. Pooch gave him a curios glance but then moaned for even thinking.

Jensen looked up at him, "She was talking to me."

Pooch glared down at him, "This is the one time I'm going to say this. But you can sleep on the left side." Jensen gaped at him. "If you so much as touch me, kick me, or say anything I will boot you to the curb."

Jensen moaned, "But I like sleeping on the right…"

They walked away silently bickering.

"Cougar why's your hat in here?" Jensen asked down the hall.

Cougar gave Emilia a hard look, "Really, you had to do that?"

Emilia smirked, shrugging. "They're to hung-over to even realize anything."

"I don't care why it's in here," Pooch said. "It's our boundary line. If I wake up and any part of the hat is squished… You're dead."

Cougar instantly stood up and stormed down the hall to rescue his hat.

**Later… 9 a.m.**

Aisha walked into the kitchen with a smirk immediately followed by Clay. "Good morning," Aisha purred. Cougar gave her a knowing look, tipping his hat to Clay. "Can you pour me a glass of that?" She asked to Emilia's back.

Emilia turned and gave her the glass she had poured. Aisha gave her a kind smile. Emilia gave Cougar a questioning look and received a shrug in return. She watched Aisha sit down at the table near Clay.

Clay sat down at the head of the table with his hands folded in front of him. Clay looked at Emilia and then at the coffee maker. It was empty, "Can you make another batch?" Emilia nodded, beginning to grab down the supplies from the cupboards. Clay looked at Cougar, raising a brow. "Where are the other two?"

Cougar smirked, "Sleeping together."

Aisha choked on her coffee, spitting it back into the cup. "What?" Cougar pointed down the hall. "No way… I have got to see this." She stood up and quietly stalked down the hallway.

Emilia leaned against the counter, the coffee brewing beside her. She looked at Cougar and then at Clay. "I've made the calls already and they have agreed to send a personnel down in their place."

Clay looked at her with a confused smirk. "What?"

Emilia took a deep breath, "I made the calls this morning to the four men he had sold bombs to. They've agreed, and are sending personnel down to meet us at the Warehouse. They should be here in," She looked at her clock. "Give or take twelve hours."

Clay gave her a genuine smile, "You're very efficient. And what did they say when you talked to them?"

Emilia stared at the table, "That if this wasn't there guy they were after they'd rape me, beat me, make me watch them kill my daughter, then kill me." She shrugged. "The usual things dirty rich men say."

Clay gave her a serious look, turning to face her. "How do they know you have a daughter?"

Emilia glanced at Cougar. "The one who said that is her father." She smirked unhappily. "Big-time asshole. That's why if you hadn't noticed when you looked around, there are no pictures of her father around. The whole reason I left the service six years ago was due to him and my daughter. Long story I don't want to go over right now."

Clay nodded, smiling at Aisha as she sat back down. Aisha turned to look at Emilia, ignoring the serious look on her face. "Where is your camera?"


	8. Chapter 8

**8: Drugs and Sleep**

"Ok that is not cool." Pooch seethed, glaring at Jensen. Jensen looked at him, shrugging. "You are so dead when this is over Jensen." He gave the camera back to Aisha, giving her a glare in the process. She smiled.

"Are you guys ready?" Emilia asked. She held up a small black, makeup bag. "The doses are small enough that they will only last about an hour. So it'd be best if you took them now…"

Clay grabbed the bag from her, walking around the group and handing each of them a needle. There were no more after Pooch, only four. "Where is mine?" He asked.

She walked over to Aisha and took the needle she held. She gave her a quick smirk before turning and placing it in Clay's hands. "She will be the one awake." Clay glared at her, looking between her and Aisha. Emilia blinked, "It's because Max wants you dead that it is safer for you to appear dead. I don't think he'd stop to chat with you."

Clay's lips formed a straight line, "That was not our plan." He looked at Aisha, a smirk crossing her face.

Aisha walked up beside him, smiling devilishly. "Can you handle the change big boy?" She looked at the men, "She is right. Max would probably just grab a gun and shoot you point blank without saying a word. And we can't risk any of you getting into a language match and getting yourself killed before the others wake."

Clay gave her a cocky grin, "We would never." Aisha gave him a cold glare. He laughed, "Ok maybe we would, but you'll do the same."

Emilia shook her head in annoyance. She grabbed Jensen's needle and gently inserted it into his arm, "Sorry for the pain. Oh and you'll feel very dizzy in five seconds."

Jensen swayed, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. "You're not kidding. Even with my glasses I can't make a thing-" He fell forward, landing heavily in her arms.

Pooch laughed hysterically. "God what he wouldn't give to be awake right now."

Emilia began to drag Jensen toward the garage door, not caring that his head lay perfectly on her breasts. "If you guys are done laughing it'd be great if you could help me carry him to the Jeep. After this, we're doing all of yours at the Jeep."

Cougar and Clay quickly went to her aid, carrying him on their shoulders. Pooch gave her a wide smile as he passed.

"They are the most mature men around." Emilia smirked, looking at Aisha.

Aisha rolled her eyes, "I don't even think they know what mature means."

They laughed.

Emilia gently put the needle in Pooch's arms. He fell back on the seat quickly. Cougar moved him so that he sat next to Jensen in the backseat. Cougar sat down in the seat next to Pooch, holding his needle out to Emilia. He gave her a nervous grin as she pushed the needle into his arm. His head fell back on the headrest, his body slumping heavily. Emilia held him up so he fell against Pooch, his head resting on his shoulder. She laughed lightly, shutting the door.

"A little help would be great Emilia." Aisha stuttered. Emilia rushed to the back of the Jeep where Aisha was holding Clay up, unable to quite get him in. Emilia grabbed his legs and lifted them in as Aisha hefted his upper body in. She shut the door with a bang, sighing heavily.

"Are you ready for this?" Emilia asked. "It's going to be two."

Aisha moved into a sturdy stance in front of Emilia. She gave her a serious gaze, nodding her head. Emilia stared for a moment and then swung her arm, hand curled in a fist. Aisha groaned angrily, falling against the Jeep. She bent at her knees, rubbing her cheek. She stood again, nodding quickly. Emilia swung again, punching her in the mouth. Aisha hit her head against the Jeep, blinking rapidly to stay conscious.

"Ah hell." Emilia mumbled. She walked to a bench, grabbing a chunk of rope and a bottle of water. She held it out for Aisha to take. "Drink some of this quick." Aisha chugged the water, nearly spitting it out at the taste of Vodka. Emilia shrugged, throwing the bottle to the side. She grabbed Aisha's wrists and began to tie a rope around them. "It works for me whenever I have a headache. Dulls the pain."

Emilia pulled her to the passenger seat, opening the door for her. Aisha quickly got in.

Emilia climbed into the drivers seat, looking back at the backseat briefly. She looked at Aisha. "Let's get my daughter back and kill Max."


	9. Chapter 9

**9: The Deal and The Daughter**

Emilia drove right into the abandoned warehouse. Two black SUV's waited inside, forming a V. She parked close but far enough away from them. Max stood with a group of burley henchmen, smiling at the Jeep in amusement.

Emilia got out of the Jeep, slamming the door closed.

"And you still have fourteen hours left," Max cheered. "I am very glad that you arrived so early, makes this so much easier and just...better."

Emilia opened the passenger door, pulling Aisha out of the seat. She pushed her to her knees, making her groan in anger. "I've brought who you asked for. Now give me my daughter."

Max cocked his head to the side, a coy smile forming. "That is just one, where are the others? There were four. I do hope they didn't prove to be too much hassle for you Ms. Luis."

Emilia glared at him before going to the side door and opened it. Cougar fell onto her, and she pulled him out, laying him across the floor. She opened the back hatch and then the other side door, catching Jensen and laying him out.

She walked back over standing beside Aisha. "They're all here. Clay and Linwood are in the Jeep as well."

Max nudged his head to two of his men. They walked over to each man that lay on the ground, feeling their neck for a pulse. "They're dead."

Max smiled and nodded approvingly. "Great job." He applauded. "You've done a mighty fine job Ms. Luis." He held up his finger. "But, you missed one." He pointed at Aisha. "Kill her and I'll give you your daughter back."

Emilia glared at Max. She had maybe twenty minutes before they'd all wake. "Bring her out. I want to see that you've brought her with you."

Max gave her another approving nod. "Alright. You, bring her out." He said, pointing to a guard.

He walked around the first car, pulling out a squirming little blonde girl. She cried and smiled at seeing Emilia, "Mommy!" She tried to run to her but was held back by the guard.

Max gave her a wicked smile. "Now you see her. She's with me and clearly unharmed."

Aisha looked at the little girl and then glared at Max. "You are a sick and twisted man to use a child to get what you want." She spat on the ground in front of him.

He glared at her, a slight smile still on his face. "If I remember correctly, it was your father who had used twenty five Bolivian children to try and sway the mission." She gave him a cold glare. "These men laying around you tried to save those children your father had corralled. All of them died in the end though."

"My father was going to stop you. Kill you." Aisha hissed.

Max nodded like one would to a child saying something odd. "Right. Because he had the know how to do so. I had the upper hand, no matter what he would have died. So let's just leave it at that ok?"

Aisha snarled at him.

Emilia stepped forward, glaring at Max. "Give me my daughter and you can do whatever you want to her."

"I want you to kill her." He said with a tone of unhappiness.

Emilia shook her head. "No. She is not my enemy nor were the men. If you want her dead you can kill her yourself you sick bastard."

He glared at her, "Fine."

He looked at the guard holding the girl, "Well? Release her." He said, gesturing his arms in exasperation. The guard let go and the little girl ran to Emilia, squeezing her around the waist tightly. Max smiled, "How sweet. The daughter runs up to the mother happy to have her back."

He held out his arm to a guard, "Give me your gun." The guard quickly gave him his handgun. Max gave her a wide smile, cocking the gun. "You see my bargains don't end well for my employees. They are, oh, loose ends." He pointed the gun at her face. "Untrusted ones such as yourself die in the end as well."

Time.


	10. Chapter 10

**10: A Stand Off and A Smile**

Pooch blinked multiple times, moving cautiously so the seat belt buckles stopped poking him in the sides. "Untrusted ones such as yourself die in the end as well." He heard outside.

He reached into the back fold of the front seats, pulling out a handgun. "Don't you do it Max," He said as he stood on the doors edge, aiming between the door and car body. "I'll kill you before you can even think about pulling that trigger."

The six bodyguards pulled their side arms, the one without stepping to the back of the group.

Max waved his gun, shrugging at Pooch. "And they'll kill you before you have the chance to pull the trigger Linwood." He gave him a coy smile. "How's your wife and son? Are they doing okay?"

Pooch glared at the man, nearly pulling the trigger.

With all eyes trained on him, no one noticed Jensen wake. He blinked, his head perfectly turned to see some of what was happening. He inched his way to the car. Cougar's head was turned away from the group, his eyes glaring off in that direction. He was unable to move. Jensen gave him a handsome grin and a thumbs up under the car. Cougar glared at him.

Jensen slowly sat up, unstrapping a shotgun from the undercarriage.

Clay began to wiggle, rubbing his face and breathing deeply as he came back to life.

"So how's this going to end Linwood? Are you going to pull that trigger, risk her death and your family's? Aside from the fact that my life is what keeps your family alive right now."

Pooch said nothing.

Max nodded, focusing his gun back on Emilia. Emilia held her daughter tightly, her hands scrunching her shirt. "This isn't going to end pretty Max. You will die."

Max smiled at her, laughing lightly. "No," He looked at Pooch with a smile. "Pooch wouldn't risk his family's life which allows me to shoot you."

"I thought you wanted to kill me Max." Aisha trilled.

Max nodded in annoyance, pointing the gun at her. "You are annoying."

Emilia swung her right arm, using her forearm to smack his to the side. A shot fired just beside Cougar's head, his eyes going wide.

Clay stepped out of the vehicle, ducking from the front window. Cougar jumped up, catching a gun from Clay.

Jensen, Clay, and Cougar now stood pointing their guns at Max's group. Max stared at them in surprise, pointing his gun at Clay. Emilia kicked the gun out of his hand, pushing her daughter to Aisha, who slipped out of the rope to catch her.

"Shoot them." Max ordered.

Aisha pulled the girl flat on the ground as bullets fired above them. She held her ears tightly, with her face buried in her neck. "Shh. Shh. Everything is going to be okay." She whispered in her ear.

Emilia grabbed Max's hand, twisting it and standing in front of him so she was safe from shots. She gave him a wicked smile. "So much for our contract Max." She twisted tighter, getting a sneer from him.

All six men fell to the ground. Cougar limped, favoring his left leg. Clay and Pooch were unharmed. Jensen had a graze across his hip. "Ah, man! This is my favorite shirt," He complained.

Clay walked up beside Emilia and Max, pointing his gun at Max. "I told you we'd find you didn't I?" He gave him a handsome grin. "I just wish I could kill you right now."

Max looked at him, slightly confused.

Emilia kneed him in the groin. He fell to his knees, clutching his balls. "What the fuck?" He breathed.

Emilia walked over and took her daughter from Aisha. She held her in front of her, giving her a serious look. "I need you to go with Aisha for a bit okay? She is going to bring you home. I promise I will come back, but some bad men are about to arrive and I can't let them see you." She muffled a cry nodding. Emilia kissed her forehead, "I love you sweetie." She nodded to Aisha.

Aisha grabbed her hand and helped her into the passenger seat. She gave her a gentle smile. "Do you like icecream?" The little girl nodded. "Well I think you deserve a treat for how brave you've been." She closed the door, closing the others on her way around to the driver's side. "How about we go and get some icecream?" She closed the door and drove through the back bay doors.

Four black Mercedes drove into the warehouse seconds after they left.

"Who are they?" Max asked in annoyance.

Two men from each car stepped out.

Emilia turned to glare at him, "They are the men you sold those four Snukes to. They clearly told me how angry they were about the fallout, many voicing their hatred for you and how much they'd love to have your head."

Max stared at them, fear crossing his face. "I can pay them back. I have the money, I'll give it back."

"We got our money back already," A Chinese man smiled. "This lovely lady was able to transfer our funds back over to us. But the deal is not over," He looked across the line of men. "We want to give our benefactors the satisfaction of watching you die."

A man from the second car walked forward, pointing his gun at Max's face.

The Losers and Emilia moved away from Max.

"Please, I can give you more money." He looked at the Chinese man. "I can give you double what you had paid me."

The Chinese man smiled. "We already received triple from you." He paused briefly. "Kill him."

The man pulled the trigger shooting Max point blank between the eyes. Max fell over with a quiet thud. The man walked back to the car and got in. The Chinese man nodded to the team and got in. All men got back into their cars, starting them and driving away. The forth stayed.

A young Dolph Lundgren looking man stepped out of the back seat carrying a black briefcase. Emilia instantly glared at him. "Is that really how you wish to treat me Emilia?"

She nodded, "After what you pulled, absolutely."

He nodded in disappointment. The team slowly converged on Emilia, pointing their weapons at the Dolph man. He held his hands up in surrender, laughing lightly, "I'm not here to hurt her or any of you."

Clay gave him a cold glare. "Then what do you want?"

"I'm her baby's father," He said coolly. He held the briefcase out to Emilia. "This should get her through college. It is the least I can do for my daughter." Emilia glared at the briefcase then took it. He smiled at her, "I hope to see you and my daughter again someday."

He turned around and walked back to the car. He smiled back at her before going into the car. "I've always found it sexy seeing you in action Emilia." He sat in the car and it took off.

Jensen gave the leaving car an odd look. "That was odd."

Emilia rolled her eyes at him. "It's a long story that I never want to have to retell." Cougar gave her a sidelong glance. "Well maybe someday I will but not now."

Clay looked at the briefcase and then at her, "Are you sure that it's safe to open? Is he honestly a trustworthy man to take a case like that from?"

Emilia looked at him, "When it comes to his daughter he is. If this were for something else I would say it's a bomb. But it's for her."

Emilia walked over to Cougar's right side, letting him put his weight on her. "Let's go, we've got wounded here."

They began to walk away, Clay smiling at the dead body before him. "Told you so."

The others walked away, Pooch loudly talking, "Oh my god. I remember now! There's something going on between you two. You had a great night the other night didn't you?"

"So that's why Cougar's hat was in your bedroom?" Jensen piped.

Pooch wrapped his arm around Jensen's neck. "That reminds me. You are so dead."

Jensen quickly got out from his grip, smiling at him. "C'mon Pooch. We were both terribly hung over. Nothing happened, we just…cuddled some."

Pooch jumped at him.

* * *

**The End!**

**Ah! That was so much fun to write! I hope you guys liked it as much as i did!**

**Please tell me what you thought! I love getting reviews!**

**Thanks**

**XD**


End file.
